1. Field of the Invention
This is a continuation of application Ser. No. 07/965,530 filed Oct. 23, 1992, now abandoned.
The present invention relates to a system for fastening a hollow extruded blade for an axial-flow fan to the solid round supporting bar inserted in said blade longitudinally. The solid round bar or `blade shank` is fastened by the inner end to the hub of the fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally the solid round bar is fastened to the blade by bolts passing completely through the blade perpendicularly to the profile thereof.
When necessary the system can be reinforced in the involved zone by interposing appropriate elements, usually plates, placed on the front and/or rear face of the blade.
There are thus two basic prior art arrangements as; illustrated in FIG. 1.